


for everyone to see

by strawberrymnho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Felix is a weak man, Frottage, Jeongin wears a crop top, M/M, Marking, Sweatpants, crop tops, minho totally knew what he was doing when he took jeongin shopping, uhhh general nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymnho/pseuds/strawberrymnho
Summary: The last straw had been when Jeongin bought himself a crop top.





	for everyone to see

**Author's Note:**

> from a req on my curiouscat (that got totally out of hand): "f.el!x marking j.eong!ns pretty tummy and thighs" 
> 
> send me reqs here: https://curiouscat.me/strwbrymnho
> 
> follow me on twt: @strwbrymnho

The last straw had been when Jeongin bought himself a crop top. 

Felix had always had a hard time denying his attraction to their youngest. He was stunning as is, and whenever he wore shorts, Felix had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. There had been many,  _ many _ bathroom blowjobs during practises where Jeongin had worn shorts and Felix just couldn’t contain himself. 

But it had always just been that; though everyone in the group messed around with each other, it had never gone past just some quickies in the bathroom with the two of them. He knew Jeongin got a lot of attention from Hyunjin and Woojin, had heard them and seen the telling bruises afterwards on the others necks, but somehow Jeongin always appeared to make it out bruise-free. 

Until, after returning home from a shopping trip with Minho, Jeongin proudly presented his most recent purchases to the group. He  _ insisted _ that they all wait on the couch while he changed, and their only warning was Minho’s proud smirk from where he sat on the loveseat. 

“Are you all ready?” Jeongin called from the hall, and after a round of encouraging yells from the members, he entered- practically  _ strutting  _ into the center of the room. 

Felix felt his brain turn to static. 

The rest of the group answered with a chorus of wolf-whistles and dramatic proposals of love (and lust), but Felix couldn’t get a sound out over the sudden dryness in his mouth. 

Jeongin was wearing grey sweatpants from some luxury brand, which made his thighs look thick and his hips look small. But his shirt. His  _ shirt  _ sent a rush of heat through Felix’s body faster than anything had before. It was  _ just barely  _ past his pecs, exposing the toned expanse of his stomach and smooth waist for all to see. 

Jeongin was giggling at their praise, though his eyes lingered on Felix with a knowing intensity. “Don’t stare too hard, hyung, you’ll strain your eyes,” he teased, doing a little spin while the others laughed. 

Felix was going to  _ get him. _

  
  


Jeongin didn’t change either. He kept the outfit on for the rest of the day, obviously enjoying the attention it was giving him. Felix had to avoid looking at the younger member all day, until he finally saw his chance to act. 

Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin decided to go on a date, which led to Chan and Jisung declaring they were  _ also  _ going to do that, “completely unrelated” even though everyone knew they just didn’t want to look like a boring couple. Woojin and Changbin had left earlier, saying something about seeing a movie, which probably meant multiple movies and then fucking in the back of Woojin’s car. 

Which left Felix alone with Jeongin and his stupid, attractive body. 

Felix found Jeongin watching Netflix on his laptop, not even looking up when Felix walked in even though he could see that he wasn’t wearing headphones. Felix didn’t care enough to call out to him, silently approaching the bed and seating himself on the edge. 

“Do you need something,” Jeongin lilted, obviously trying not to laugh, “or did you just want another look?” 

Felix didn’t answer, staring at the smoothness of the younger’s back, but reached out to lightly trace the line of Jeongin’s spine. It caused him to shiver, and finally pause his show to turn over, giving Felix an up-close view of his stomach and  _ god  _ he was a weak man. 

Before Jeongin could tease him for his reaction again, Felix had pushed him down into the bed and begun untying the strings of his waistband, shoving the sweatpants down to his knees unceremoniously. 

He just looked so… Tempting. And Felix was, again, just a weak, weak man.

He felt more than heard Jeongin’s first sharp inhale as he leaned down and licked along the line of his hip. “Hyung,” Jeongin began to complain, “That’s so-” He interrupted himself with a whimper as Felix bit into his stomach. 

“You know what you’ve been doing to me,” Felix whispered, his voice sending another shiver down Jeongin’s spine. “I’m gonna mark you so much, next time you wear this thing everybody will know what a tease you really are.”

He punctuated his declaration with another harsh bite to his hips, causing the other to twitch under him. Felix thought briefly about tying him down, but pushed the thought away.  _ For next time. _

He abandoned Jeongin’s hips for a moment to shift upward, licking at his stomach with a little too much saliva, not that either of them cared. He mouthed his way to the side of his tummy and sucked harshly, drawing a whine from Jeongin as the warmth of Felix’s mouth traveled. After a long few moments, he pulled away to admire the redness of the mark.

The symphony of whines and cut-off moans Jeongin made as Felix continued to suck and bite at his stomach was only broken by the occasional breathy giggle when he strayed too close to his sides. By the time Felix was satisfied with the rapidly darkening constellations on the younger’s stomach, Jeongin’s underwear was sporting a sizeable wet spot.

“That hard just from some little love bites?” He couldn’t help but tease, kissing along his waist. 

“Shut  _ up.  _ Are you done yet? I want more,” Jeongin whined, rolling his hips pointedly in search of some attention. 

“Aw, you’re cute,” was his answer, and he delighted himself in the pout that formed on Jeongin’s face as he continued. “But you’ve been testing me all day, you aren’t getting off that easily.” 

Again Felix cut off the younger’s protests with a bite, but this time at the low end of Jeongin’s thigh. The way Jeongin moaned in response almost made him give up right then and fuck him into the mattress.  _ Almost. _

Felix knew Jeongin had some sensitive spots near where his hips and thighs met, as he’d learned from their excessive blowjob rendezvous, but he had no idea how tender the rest of his thighs were. Every bite, no matter where it landed, pulled a pathetic moan from the younger, and each time Felix began sucking a mark into the soft skin, Jeongin’s other leg would kick like a puppy getting its belly scratched. 

One particularly deep hickey on his inner thigh had Jeongin panting by the time he was done with it. Felix didn’t think he’d ever been more turned on in his life. A quick glance up at his face nearly had him coming on the spot.

Jeongin’s entire face was flushed, dark red in a way Felix didn’t know he was capable of. His mouth was stuck open as he panted, though obviously attempting to control his breathing now that Felix’s eyes were on him. “Hyung,” he whined, reaching down to tangle their hands together. “Please-  _ please  _ touch me now.” 

And Felix was tempted. God, was he tempted by the desperation in Jeongin’s voice, how his eyes gleamed as if he was about to cry. But Felix was a fair dude, and he couldn’t just mark up one of his thighs, not when the other one was  _ right there, _ thick and pale and completely untouched. 

So Felix shifted his weight to the other side, squeezed Jeongin’s hand once, and started back at the bottom of his other thigh with a quick drag of his teeth across the flushed skin.

Jeongin  _ sobbed.  _ Felix risked looking up to watch his reactions again, and let out a groan of his own. The tears in his eyes had burst free, thin tracks streaming down his face as each nip at his sensitive skin sent another tremor through the younger. “You’re so hot,” he murmured, placing soft kisses along his inner thigh before ending the trail with a harsh bite, just to hear the way Jeongin cried out. “What’re the others going to say when they see you?” 

The mention of the other members seeing him this way made Jeongin moan, throwing his free arm across his face. His lack of verbal response prompted Felix to continue, “You’d like that, huh? Want them all to see how  _ pretty  _ you look…” Jeongin practically shook at his words, his flush spreading down to his chest. 

When Felix sat up this time, he considered his options. Staring at the boy under him, he wondered if even he would be able to handle another five minutes of this. Jeongin was just so…  _ beautiful. _ And at this point, Felix was achingly hard himself, having remained fully clothed the entire time, too distracted by Jeongin to even think as far ahead as getting off. 

Jeongin ended his dilemma when he shifted down, slotting his hips against Felix’s thigh and grinding up into him. From his expression, Felix would’ve guessed he had come right then, his eyes closed and eyebrows pinched in pleasure. The moan he let out was loud and shameless, and Felix decided they’d both lose their minds if he tried to drag this out any longer. 

Pressing Jeongin’s hips into the bed, Felix aligned their hips and slowly rolled his dick down into the others. It had Felix groaning deeply against Jeongin’s neck, while Jeongin choked on another sob and desperately began to rut his hips against Felix’s.

He let Jeongin to most of the work, seeing that he was losing himself so fast after enduring Felix’s teasing for the better part of what felt like hours. Though Felix was really no better off, practically falling apart on top of Jeongin the more erratic his grinding got. Jeongin was whining between breaths, letting out strings of pleads and curses as if he thought Felix ever would stop him. 

Felix stopped thinking as he leaned down to press his face into Jeongin’s neck, unable to resist nipping at the skin of his shoulder in between his own moans. The first bite had Jeongin’s hips stuttering, before his pace sped up impossibly. “Hyung- Felix, please, please,” he begged. “Again- again, bite me again-” 

It took every ounce of self-control in Felix’s body not to come just from his words. “I knew you liked it,” he groaned, before doubling down on his efforts, sucking and biting roughly against the pale skin. Every new mark made Jeongin whimper, growing louder with every second until Felix nearly broke the skin with a bite on his throat. 

The sob of relief it pulled from the younger as he came combined with how mindlessly he bucked his hips up against Felix’s dragged Felix over the edge with him, hips twitching uncontrollably as he groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. When they had both finally regained control over their bodies, the only sound in the room was their laboured breathing. 

Jeongin was the first to move, weakly pushing Felix off of him so he could reach for the tissue box on his nightstand. He tossed a few towards Felix before pushing down his boxers a bit to wipe up what he could of the mess he’d made in them. “You better take off  _ all  _ my clothes next time, or else you’ll be doing my laundry for me.” Jeongin complained, though he’d lost the strength to put any real threat behind his words. Felix just laughed at him as he cleaned himself up, tossing the tissues carelessly in the direction of the bin. 

“Next time?” He couldn’t help but tease, trailing a finger along the line of bruises he’d left on Jeongin’s inner thigh. 

Jeongin just smacked his shoulder in response, pulling his sweatpants back up and flopping down next to Felix. “We’re taking a nap,” he declared, trying and failing to hide his embarrassed blush in Felix’s chest. “And then you’re putting aloe vera cream everywhere that you bit me.”

“Of course,” Felix agreed easily, throwing an arm over the younger’s shoulders as he relaxed into the pillows. 

  
  


And when they woke up to the sound of the others coming home, calling out that they had dinner, Felix made sure Jeongin kept his crop top on as they ate, so that every single one of them could see just what they’d gotten up to while they were away. 

**Author's Note:**

> well... that was my ao3 debut LMAO
> 
> again, send reqs to my cc : https://curiouscat.me/strwbrymnho
> 
> and hmu on twt @strwbrymnho
> 
> uhhh hope you enjoyed B) i've got a few other (better, probably) fics coming up so be on the lookout for that  
k thanks for reading bye


End file.
